Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to radio frequency (RF) electronics.
Description of the Related Technology
RF amplifiers can be used to boost the amplitude of an RF signal. Thereafter, the boosted RF signal can be used for a variety of purposes, including, for example, driving an antenna, a switch, a mixer and/or a filter in an RF system.
RF amplifiers can be included in a wide variety of wireless communications devices, including, but not limited to, mobile phones, tablets, base stations, network access points, laptops, computers, and televisions. RF amplifiers provide amplification to RF signals, which can have a frequency in the range from about 30 kHz to 300 GHz, for instance, in a range from about 450 MHz to about 6 GHz for certain communications standards.